


Ground Rules

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [23]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ace!Grantaire, Asexual Character, M/M, Some humour, Trans Character, and fluff, trans!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When you do your asexy April fics, can you please please pretty please do a transgender Enjolras and an asexual Grantaire coming out to each other? (I like my Enjolrases (is there a plural?) with long hair but that's optional!!) thanks so much uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Rules

There was a moment in every relationship where Grantaire would drop his pants.

The time it took to reach this point depended on a partner. He had an initial three date policy. If his partner got him a drink, it was lowered to two dates. If they liked Titanic, it was upped to four. Singing in the shower added another two dates to the system. Refusal to provide alcohol was another one. Faith in anything added dates depending on how much they believed in it. Shouting added another one. Annoyance at him drawing on paper work was another three. 

Needless to say, it was months before he first tried to screw Enjolras.

The date had been decent - they’d gone to see Laurence Anyways, which Grantaire was surprised to have enjoyed. Afterwards, they’d gone back to the apartment, Enjolras’s arm looped through his. Grantaire had made up his mind halfway back - tonight was the night.

Instead of their usual farewell kiss at his door, Grantaire led the other man in, leading him up to the bedroom.

The other man hadn’t resisted him, allowing himself to get dragged up to the bed, but when Grantaire moved to kiss him, he put a hand up to stop him.

“Grantaire, wait. There’s something I have to tell you.”

Grantaire pulled back - this wasn’t how his dates usually ended. Usually whoever he was with was completely delighted, stripping off in a burst of passion as they kissed, strong lips pressed together.

But Enjolras was holding back, looking more nervous than Grantaire had ever seen him, an uncommon range of emotions flitting across his face.

“I...I know I should’ve told you this a while ago. Back when we first started dating. But...I guess better late than never. Grantaire, I’m trans. And, at the moment, I’m just not comfortable with... well, sex.”

There was a moment of shocked silence, before Enjolras spoke up again.

“I understand if you want to break up with me, or if you’re mad, or...”

“Oh, thank god,” Grantaire sighed, interrupting the rant.

“Wait, what?” 

“Enjy, I’m asexual. Have been for as long as I remember. I don’t really enjoy sex. I just...sleep with people after a certain amount of dates.”

Enjolras stared at him, wide eyed, before cracking a smile.

“Well, that fixes that problem, then.”

“Yea,” Grantaire half laughed. “Do you want to go to bed, without the sex part?”

“Sounds good.”

As the pair of them snuggled together under the covers, Enjolras turned around and gave Grantaire a look.

“Does it always take this long for you to offer to sleep with people?”

The other man’s face went bright red as he shook his head. “I...I have a list of things that determine how long it takes for me to do it.”

“Oh yea? Like what?”

“I’m not telling!” he squeaked. His partner laughed, before rolling back over.

“G’night, Grant.”

“G’night, Enjy.”


End file.
